The Search for the Horcruxes
by dueliingchamp13
Summary: What happens when Saiyans, Death Gods, Duelists, and Wizards Join together in a tight band to search for the items that will bring down a powerful common foe? Why, nothing except good times, great laughs, romance, and lots of fun! The story is a lot better than the summary, I guarantee u. Harry&OC Rated M for lemons HarryxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Disclaimer: we do not own Bleach, Harry Potter, Yu-Gi-Oh, Dragonball z, or Rosario + Vampire. Those rights belong to Tite Kubo, J.K. Rowling, Kazuki Takahashi, Akira Toriyama, and Akihisa Ikeda. We only own our twist on the story by J.K. Rowling, Enjoy.**

The Dursleys had just left, and Harry Potter was waiting for his old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Mad-Eyed Moody to pick him up. He heard a few low thuds and a loud engine sound coming from out back. He ran to the back door and opened it just in time to see more people than he had expected to standing in the back yard.

"I didn't think expect so many of you to show up. Wha-" began Harry.

"Wait till we get inside, boy," growled Mad-Eye as he pushed past Harry.

When everyone was inside, Moody went over the plans. Soon they were back outside, getting ready to fly off. Harry got into the sidecar of Hagrid's motorcycle and strapped in. He then looked at himself, all seven of himself.

'Wow, this is awkward' Harry thought as he looked at himself.

"Alright people, we need to leave at exactly the same time, so we will leave in 3, 2, 1, GO!" Moody bellowed. Everyone Kicked into the air and headed for their destinations. Suddenly, they were surrounded on all sides by hooded and cloaked men. Hagrid managed to get some of them away for a moment. Then they were being followed. Harry turned around in his seat and shot some hexes at the death eaters. They tried to dodge them, but some didn't make it.

"Hang on Harry, I'll get rid of them," Hagrid yelled.

~15 minutes later~

"There's the checkpoint Harry. We're almost there."

Once inside the house they used a portkey to go to the Burrow. When everyone got back and was sure no one was an imposter, Harry sat them down and told them that he was leaving.

"But, you just got here Harry. Don't be ridiculous." Molly said.

"I know, and the longer I stay here the more I put you in danger. All of you. I don't want anyone get-" harry was cut off as a giant explosion rang out just outside the house.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron exclaimed.

"I don't know. Let's go look. Although I don't know how they got through all those protection spells. " Arthur said.

"What do you mean they? It could have been an asteroid, dad," said George.

"Look," was all he said as he pointed out of the window, where there were three people standing.

"Damn it, Bulma! I thought you had those things fixed!" one of them yelled.

"I did," said the female. "It's not my fault they can't see something that's supposed to be hidden! GOD VEGETA!"

"Just calm down you two, we aren't alone" said the green one. He turned toward the house and motioned for them to come out now. "It's safe to come out now. We won't hurt you, I swear."

"Yeah, we won't hurt you. We just crashed landed in your yard," said the one in orange." My name is Goku. The angry guy is Vegeta, and the angry girl is Bulma. This is Piccolo. Can you tell us where we are? I think we are lost."

"Harry, come on, out with me. It's better to stand in numbers," stuttered Arthur.

"Oh hey one of them is coming to help us, guys," Goku sang.

"Kakarot, stop being so stupid. Act like a Saiyan! Man up!" Vegeta said threateningly.

"Aww, you're no fun, Vegeta!" Goku complained.

"Well, well, well, it looks like we aren't lost after all. This is him guys. I told you my scouters work," said Bulma. "We are going to be your, for lack of a better term, body guards, Harry."

"My what?" Harry said, confused.

"Body guards, you little ingrate," Vegeta said irritated.

"We are here to protect you. Think of us as friends though. It will be much easier on everyone if you do," said Goku.

"Can I ask you four something in private please?" Harry requested.

"Of course dear," Bulma said as she led him away from the house with the others. "What is it?" She asked kindly.

"You say that you are my body guards, so if I went on a trip with my friends to get away from everyone else so they don't get hurt, would you protect them as well?" Harry questioned them.

"If you would like us to then yes, I suppose we could protect them too. Was that all you wanted to ask about?"

"Yes, thanks," Harry replied shortly.

They walked back to the house in silence, Harry sighed, grateful that his friends would be protected.

**Well that's chapter one for ya. It's kinda startin out slow. Sorry bout that. But it will speed up, I promise. And more characters will be coming in future chapters. So please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the characters in this story except Rebecca Izinski. She is my creation and mine alone.**

**Chapter 2**

As I was walking in to take my seat under the tent we were using for a wedding, I saw her. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I had to know her. So I walked up to her and introduced myself as Barney Weasley.

"Ok," she said. "Now tell me your real name."

"Wow you are good. What gave me away?" I said, impressed.

"Oh nothing too big. But seriously, are you going to tell me your name or not?" she asked while pouting cutely. I couldn't say no to a cute girl like that.

"Ok, but you have to keep it a secret from everyone else ok?" I told her.

"I promise not to tell."

"Harry Potter."

"Wow. I can't believe you are here. Do you mind if I sit with you? I don't anywhere else to sit."

"Of course. Um by the way, may I ask what your name is?" Harry said as he helped her into her seat.

"My name is Rebecca Izinski. It's nice to meet you." Rebecca said. Ron and Hermione came up to the table and sat down.

"Who is this, Barney?" Ron said to Harry.

"This is Rebecca Izinski. I only just met her a minute ago." Harry said, trying to control his urge to burst out and say something foolish.

"Ooh the wedding is about to start. I hope I don't-"but whatever she was going to say vanished in her throat because at that moment a silver lynx was in the aisle.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming," Said the voice of Kingsley.

Ron suddenly grabbed Hermione's hand (as she grabbed Ginny's hand) and spun to find Harry had grabbed Rebecca's hand. He grabbed Harry's free hand and then apparated on the spot.

The group wound up in an unknown area of a town.

"You know you could have waited for us to find you instead of running off on your own. You could have gotten killed like that," Said Bulma.

Harry realized he was still holding Rebecca's hand. He quickly let go and blushed furiously. "So now where do we go?" he asked Bulma.

"Where do you feel like going Harry?"

"Well, I've had a gut feeling that I need to go to Japan for a while now. So why don't we go to Japan?" he said.

Rebecca looked at him for a long moment.

"I'll go to Japan with you Harry. Besides, it could be fun, right?"

"Then we are coming too, Harry." Hermione said while she squeezed Ron.

"So we are all decided then huh?" said Goku from behind a dumpster. "Alright then, Lets go." Goku touched one of the kids and they all grabbed onto each other. The next thing they knew they were in Japan.

"Ok Rebecca, Ginny, Bulma, and Goku? can I get your attention for a few minutes? Albus Dumbledore left us a quest. If you want to help you are more than welcome to. Our quest is to find and destroy all the horcruxes Voldemort made. So we have to find them and destroy them before we confront him. Are you guys in?" Harry finished.

"Of course Goku and I are in. we have to stay with you no matter where you go or what you do."

"And I just want to be with you, Harry. Wherever you go ill go with you." Rebecca said.

"Aww how sweet. Too bad that means you will be going to hell with him!"

Everyone turned to see a death eater standing there.

"Damn! I forgot to pack something loose! I can't get my wand out!"

"Say Good night babies." He smiled as he waved his wand.

"STOP!"

The man stopped mid arc. He looked at the trinette teen to his left surrounded by his friends. There was a flash of golden light and the trinette grew a little taller and grew more muscles.

"You are a coward for attacking children like that. You should pick on someone your own size." the boy said.

"You asked for it, runt." Said the death eater. Then the boy flew backwards and landed on his feet again. He looked straight at the man, rose his arm, and black ripples came off his body. The mans body hit the ground.

"Did you kill him?:

"No, I simply sent his soul to the shadow realm. That's all."

There was another flash and the trinette looked different.

"Hi my name is Yugi Mutou. Whats your name?" he said.

"I'm Harry Potter."

"nice to meet ya Harry. I couldn't help but overhear that you are on a quest. My friends and I would like to join you if that's ok with you. It sounds like fun," said Yugi.

"Of course Yugi. If you really want to." Harry said.

"Oh boy would I! Oh. This is Joey Wheeler, Malik Ishtar, Yusei Fudo, Akiza Izinski-" He paused as he was interrupted by loud squeals of delight. Akiza and Rebecca were hugging and screaming.

"WHATS GOING ON HERE? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU WOMEN? ARE ALL WOMEN LIKE THIS?" Joey yelled.

"So sorry everybody, its just that I haven't seen my sister in so long that I can't believe it's really her." Akiza said.

Yusei walked up around Akiza and whispered (well, at least he thought he was whispering) "I hope you have that same kind of enthusiasm tonite, love," In her ear.

"Anyways," said Yugi. "as I was saying, this is Jack Atlas, Jaden Yuki, and this is Jim Cook. Alright, now that we all know each other, let's get this show on the road."

" Hermione stop staring at Malik like that." Ron said.

"Huh? Wha?" Hermione said as she came back down to earth.

THUD!

"OWWWW THAT HURT!" complained Bulma.

Vegeta jumped to his feet and bellowed "I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!"

"Vegeta that was mean, even for you. Apologize," Piccolo told him as he landed beside the saiyan prince.

"For what? I didn't do nothing."

"DIE VEGETA YOU HEARTLESS FUCKHEAD!" Bulma screamed at him.

BAM!

"DOES THAT HURT ASSHOLE? HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?"

"well now why don't we go talk to an old friend of mine in the town three towns from here?" Goku said cheerfully while Vegeta rolled on the ground clutching his groin. "who needs a ride there? I'll give you one if you need a ride."

"No thanks Goku, ive got a ride. But thanks for the offer though. Atem used his shadow magic to make his card come to life. Dark Magician Girl jumped out of the card and floated next to Atem.

Piccolo just stared at the beautiful woman who appeared out of thin air. She blew a kiss at him and he keeled over.

**Thanks for reading everybody, what do you think will happen next? Who will fall in love with whom next chapter? Old friends or new friends? You'll just have to wait and see… please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Piccolo woke up in a bed with the beautiful girl hovering above him reading a magazine. She had her legs open and was not paying attention to him. He was blushing furiously so it was probably for the best that she wasn't paying attention. He laid there staring at her for a while until he had to say something.

"Are you real or just a trick my mind is playing on me? And how'd I get here anyway?" he wondered aloud.

"No, my insanely sexy body actually exists. I'm glad you are finally awake. The others are talking to Goku's friend," the mystery girl said.

"So why aren't you with the others miss…?" Piccolo asked.

"Dark Magician Girl, but you can either call me Dark or simply Mana. And I wanted to make sure you were ok." Mana said.

"Ok. So, Mana, I'm sensing that you have a third reason for staying in my room that explains why you were in that specific position while I was asleep so that when I woke up I would get that view of you. So spill it," Piccolo said with a smirk.

"Ok you got me. I noticed that you didn't faint until you saw me and as soon as you saw me you passed out. I was curious as to what you thought of me. And the second reason I wanted to stay here instead of listening to that idiot down there talk is that I hoped that you would wake up soon so you could tell me what you thought of me. I'd really like to know if you like me." Mana said slowly and shyly.

Piccolo stared at her for a few minutes in silence. Then he said "yeah, Mana I do like you. You're beautiful. Do you think that you could ever think of going out with me at some time?" By now piccolo was sweating bullets as he awaited her reaction. It would most likely involve yelling.

"Of course I'll go out with you. Do you mean as boyfriend and girlfriend? Oh my God. I'd love to." Mana all but squealed.

"Really? Girls usually tell me to get lost when I ask them out. I think it's because I'm green. They don't trust the green guy for some reason. But enough about me. " Piccolo said as he stared at Mana. She took his hand and they went down stairs together.

Downstairs everybody looked when they saw the two coming down the stairs.

"Hey guys. What'd we miss? Anything important?" Piccolo said casually.

"No, you didn't miss anything. But apparently we did. Since when are you two an item?" asked Vegeta.

"Oh. We just hooked up a few minutes ago."

"Oh ok. Anyways." Vegeta said.

Goku spoke up then. "Piccolo this is my friend Ishin Kurosaki."

"Pleasure to meet you. Allow me to introduce my son, Ichigo. This is Orihime, Rukia, Kisuke, and Kisuke's girlfriend, Yoruichi."

After meeting the family, they all got down to business. But all Piccolo could do was stare at Mana.

Soon Harry is telling him that they are leaving to get started on their journey to find the Horcruxes.

When they get outside they are surprised to find 4 soul reapers outside.

"Ichigo told us all about your quest. Do you mind if we join you Harry?" said the girl.

"Sure. What's your name?" Harry asked.

"Im Rangiku Matsumoto. That is my captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and that is Rukia Kuchiki."

"One more stop guys." Said Bulma. "Crowd around so you can get there in one piece. Ok here we go."

"Where are we now?"

"At a school to pick up four people."

"Here they come. "

"Now we can start our mission. Let's do it together gang!"

"Yeah!" said about everybody there save for Mana and Piccolo who were still just as busy with their mouths as the rest of the group was, If not more. That is until they got pulled to a forest to look for the Horcruxes.

After everybody split up, Piccolo and Mana went to a nearby hotel and rented a room with the credit card he usually carried with him in case of an emergency. As soon as the door was shut Mana jumped on Piccolo and kissed him deeply. He walked slowly backwards till he felt the bed and fell back onto it. They lay on the bed for a long time till they fell asleep in each other's arms, smiling to themselves.

Everyone who finally found them smiled softly at the sight of their sleeping forms.

**So what did you all think? Like what I did? Please R&R. see you next chapter!**


End file.
